


The Sun Sets Red

by ChronicCombustion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Other, Poetry, Sestina, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCombustion/pseuds/ChronicCombustion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sat on the clock tower to watch the red<br/>as it seeped into the sky at sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Sets Red

**Author's Note:**

> A sestina done for my poetry class last year. Inspired by KH: 358/2 Days.

We sat on the clock tower to watch the red  
as it seeped into the sky at sunset.  
From our perch we listened to the hour strike.  
It was times like this where we could forget  
that we were born to fight fire with fire  
and be the victors of someone else’s war.

How could I have told you of my own war?  
One that would have changed your vision red  
and set your sword against my fire.  
I wanted to preserve this one last sunset.  
I was born hollow and you made me forget.  
I should have known you’d land the final strike.

My silence was the initial strike,  
a crime against you, a betrayal, an act of war.  
After that you wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t forgive or forget.  
And as you challenged me for the truth your words ran red.  
I asked you why we couldn’t just watch one more sunset,  
but you told me I’d already set our friendship on fire.

If only I had the courage to catch that fire  
and hold it in my hands instead of readying a strike.  
But your anger was as harsh as a too-bright sunset  
and by then the only thought in your mind was war.  
I can never take back the deeds that tinted me red,  
nor can I wipe out your hatred and make you forget.

But there is so much I would want you to forget  
that I’m afraid it would douse your spark, your fire,  
and then your mind would be painted white instead of red.  
When you left it was all I could do not to strike  
or to call you back, though your tongue spat out war.  
When you left, it was only an hour past sunset.

I found you again only an hour until sunset.  
But by then you’d managed to forget  
not only me but yourself and even the war.  
I called your name and flashed a handful of fire.  
But you didn’t answer and I couldn’t strike  
the one I’d loved and lied for until my hands stained red.

And as I died outside of war my skin glowed red.  
I smiled as I forgot, and landed on myself the killing strike  
to let my bones engulf in sunset fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me? [Come and hit me up on tumblr!!](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/) 0w0


End file.
